Poke Tail, Crossover of Pokemon and Fairy Tail
by Blade1hunter
Summary: When a magic experiment goes wrong, the entire Fairy tail guild is teleported to the world of pokemon where they meet Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. However, Even though the world of pokemon is friendly most of the time, it also has its dark secrets, and mixed with Fairy Tail's secrets, it may be a very... interesting quest for everyone.
1. Chapter 1: 2 universes

**A/N Welcome to my second crossover story. My first one is Fairy Titan, Crossover of Fairy Tail and Attack on Titan. Check it out if you haven't. But anyway, I want you guys to enjoy this crossover of Pokémon and Fairy Tail. **

In the Fairy Tail universe: Everyone is in the pub drinking smiling and having fun. Natsu and Gray are fighting as usual. Cana is drunk that she can barely stand but is still drinking. Lucy and Levy are discussing books. Wendy and Romeo are talking with each other. Makarov, however, is in the guilds basement.

"Mira, can you help me with this thing." "Sure master. What is this machine anyway?" "It's a hologram time machine. I'm making it so we can visit anytime of the past but see it in hologram form. " "I see" They start working on the machine to see if it's complete. "All right now lets everyone looks at it bring it up and show it to my brats."

They carry the machine up onto the stage and and wonders what's going on. "Hey gramps, what is that?" Natsu asks Makrov explains to everyone what it is. "And now we're going to test it out." He starts the machine and it creates a hologram of what happened at Tenrou Island when everyone was on the boat but then it makes a weird noise. "Is it supposed to do that Master?" Gray asks. "No take cover" the machine starts sucking up the entire guild members. No matter how much they struggled, they couldn't get away from the vortex of doom. When everyone is sucked in the vortex they keep spinning and spinning until eventually they all pass out.

In the Pokémon universe: Ash, Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie are on their way to Ash's next gym battle but see lightning. "Lightning? It's a clear day out, why is there lightning?" Clemont says. "It's probably nothing but we should find shelter." Ash says. They keep running until they reach a mansion. They enter the mansion. "Hello. Is anyone here?" Bonnie calls. No one answers. "Great, it's abandon." Serena says sighing. "Weird there is no rain outside." Bonnie says. Everyone looks outside and sees that there is lightning but there isn't any rain or clouds.

"Weird. Ah well we should stay here anyway." Ash says "Are you kidding me? The last time we stayed in an abandon mansion, it had a ghost Pokémon in it and we thought it was haunted!" Serena reminds everyone. "Yeah but it was fun." Ash says "You're an idiot sometimes, you know that Ash?" "Maybe but that's why you love me." "At some points, yes. But not this time." They bicker for a few minutes but Ash persuaded Serena to stay. They start exploring around a bit and find some pretty neat stuff. They found some old Civil war gear. They also found some old pokémon folk tales. "Well that was creepy." Clemont says when they are done reading.

They at the courtyard doors when some lightning crashes down in the courtyard. "I think that lightning hit the courtyard. Thank goodness we were inside" Clemont says. They hear groans outside. "You guys here that. There's groaning outside" Bonnie says. Ash opens the door and sees people around his age. One has pink hair. One is a girl with blond hair and a lot of keys in her belt. And one has black hair.

**Find out what happens in the next chapter**

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter but I want to make them introducing each other another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

"Hey are you guys okay?" Ash asked. The teens look up at Ash the pink haired one says "Yeah we're fine. But that landing hurt." The 3 teens get up and looked at each other and gawked. The black hair one pointed at the pink haired one and said "Why do you look so young?!" The pink haired one pointed and said "You look young too!" "Hey guys, if you are young, what about me" the blond one asks. The 2 Guys look at the girl and nod their head.

"Great. Well, at least I'm still cute." The 2 boys try to hold in their laughter but can't. "Anyway, are you sure you guys are okay" Bonnie asks. "Yeah we just need to find our friends." The girl says. "Well, we'll help you find them. But first, lets all introduce ourselves." Ash says. "Okay. I'm Lucy" The blond one says. "I'm Gray" The black haired one says. Bonnie starts laughing uncontrollably and says "Like the color!". Then the pink haired one laughed with her. "BONNIE! I'm so sorry about that." Clemont says embarrassed. "Don't mention it." Gray punches the guy laughing. "And I'm Natsu" he says after recovering from laughing so hard.

"Well it's nice to meet all of… Why is he stripping?" Serena asks. Gray is taking off his shirt. Clemont covers Bonnie's eyes, Serena looks toward the sky, and Ash just ignores him. "You moron! Why are you doing that now!" Natsu says to Gray. "Watch it pyro." "You want to go Ice cube" "Enough both of you or I swear I'll tell Erza that you idiots messed with the machine when no one was looking" Natsu and Gray stopped right away once Lucy mentioned Erza.

"Sorry about that. They like to fight a lot and stripping is a bit of a habit for Gray." Lucy explains. "So you mean this is normal?" Ash and Clemont ask. When Lucy nods her head Clemont sighs and lets Bonnie go. Ash just shrugs. "So who is this Erza?" Serena asks. "Erza is our friend and one of our strongest members." Lucy says. "And these guys are afraid of her" "Strongest member of what?" Ash asks."Fairy Tail. It's a mages guild." Natsu answers "Magic?" Ash and his gang asks. "Yeah you see…"

One explanation later

"That's so cool!" Bonnie and Ash say. "Now that we introduced ourselves, it's your turn." Gray says. "I'm Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu" "Pika! (Hi!)" "I'm Clemont. I'm an inventor." "I'm Serena. Nice to meet you." "And I'm Bonnie and this is my friend Dedenne." "Dede. (Hi.)" "Nice to meet all of you. So what are these things?" Gray asks and pointing at Pikachu and Dedenne. "These are pokemon you see…" Ash explains.

Another explanation later.

"Cool so they are just like my spirits" Lucy says. "Spirits?" Serena asks. "Oh yeah, I forgot we didn't show you guys our magic yet. Well I'm a celestial spirit wizard. These keys I have actually open a gate to another realm where my spirits are and I use them to help me out." "Well lets see them." Clemont says. "Open Gate of the White lamb, Aries!" Aries comes out in her wool clothing. Shyly she asks "What can I do for you Lucy?" "Can you make a wool bomb we can all sit on?" Aries nods and makes a wool bomb. "Thanks Aries I close your gate." Aries fades away saying sorry before her gate is closed.

"This wool is so comfy" Serena says. Ash already dozed off and is sleeping on the wool. Natsu is also sleeping on the wool. Serena and Lucy smile at seeing their friends at peace. Then the wool bomb wares off. Everyone lands on their feet, except Ash and Natsu. They land on their face. "Ow! That hurt!" Ash says getting on his feet. "A little warning next time please!" Natsu says. "Well maybe if you didn't sleep all the time you won't get so hurt." Gray says. "All right that's it you dead Gray." "This will be a good time to show you guys my magic. I'm an ice creation mage, watch." Gray puts his hands together and says "Ice make Lance!" And a barrage of ice arrows goes toward Natsu and hits him.

When Natsu gets back up he says "Now it's my turn. I use fire magic called dragon slayer magic. Fire Dragon Roar!" The roar hits Gray and he falls down. Natsu laughs at him then turns to Ash and his friends. "So that's all of our magic powers. Neat right?" He says. "Yeah I'll say." Ash says. "So what can your pokémon do?" Gray asks when he gets back up, shirtless.

"Well it depends on the type. My Pikachu is an electric type so it can do electric type moves." Ash explains about types and types of moves as they all go back in the mansion. "So a fire type pokémon can do fire moves?" Natsu says drooling a little. "Yeah like my Fennekin" Serena says as she pulls out her pokéball. "See, come on out Fennekin." "Fennekin (Hello.)" Natsu starts drooling even more and Serena notices and picks up her Fennekin and says "You are not eating my Fennekin!" Natsu then looks up with a confusing stare. "What makes you think I would eat a pokémon? That's just wrong. There not food. I want to eat its fire!" Serena gives Natsu an Are-you-crazy look. "let me explain. Natsu eats fire since he is a dragon slayer. Dragon slayers eat the element they were taught. We have an iron dragon slayer that eats iron." Lucy explains.

"Serena, just use flamethrower. If what they are saying is true then Natsu will eat the fire." Ash tells her. She nods and lets Fennekin go. "Alright use flamethrower!" Fennekin uses flamethrower at Natsu. Natsu gets hit by it and everyone but Gray and Lucy scream. Fennekin stops using flamethrower. For a few seconds there is silence then the fire starts going away and Natsu is eating the flames. "Wow this is some pretty good fire" Natsu says with his mouth full.

"Now that is insane" Clemont says. "Well now that we all know each other a bit, why don't we go help these guys find their guild members." Ash says to everyone. "Yeah we need to find out what happened." Lucy says. "All right lets head out!" Ash and Natsu say together. As they all left the mansion they were pumped to find the Fairy Tail guild members. "This could be a new adventure for all of us" Ash thinks to himself.

**Find out what happens in the next Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Looking for the Guild

They all leave the mansion and into the forest. "Wait. How do we find your friends?" Ash asks. Natsu, Lucy, and Gray open their mouths to say something then closed them because they had no idea. Serena face palms, while they give a sheepish laugh. "Not to worry for I have an idea." Clemont says. "The future is today thanks to science!" Clemont says as he starts building a machine. "Just give me 10 minutes. Look for your friends but stay in the area I need you guys to make this work." Everyone splits into 2 groups, guys and girls.

With the guys: "So what are your friends' names?" Ash asks. Natsu answers "We have a lot of them. There's Elfman, Lisanna, Mirajane, Gajeel, Wendy, Erza, Happy, Gildarts, Romeo, Alzack, Bisca, Jet, Levy…" Gray cuts in "…Droy, Reedus, Juvia, Carla, Lily, Freed, Bickslow, Nab, Warren, Max, Ecor, Macao, Wakaba, Laxus…" "And the Master, Makarov." They both say together. "Wow. Sounds like a big guild. You guys must have a lot of fun" Ash says. "Well that's what being in a guild is all about. Having fun with friends." Natsu says.

"Lets continue looking for your friends." Ash says. They both nod and continue to look for their friends. While looking, they all start talking about the adventures they had. "Wait, you guys switched bodies with fellow members?" Ash says laughing. "Yeah I switched bodies with one of Lucy's spirits named Loke." "And I actually switched bodies with Lucy." "Wow. Must have been hard for you to take off your clothes." Ash says. "Actually it would have been easy if Lucy didn't keep stopping me." Ash and Natsu laugh. "So Almost every girl you traveled with you shocked their bike or shocked them?" Natsu asks. "Yeah. Only one that didn't get shocked was Serena." "Wow. Sounds like she wants to be with you if she didn't need a new bike." Gray says "Shut up" Ash says, blushing a little. Both Natsu and Gray laugh with him.

With the girls: They barely even look for their friends and just talk and get to know each other. "So how did you get into Fairy Tail Lucy?" Bonnie asks "I got in thanks to Natsu. You see…" Lucy explains what happened. Serena and Bonnie have their mouth open. "So Natsu's Father is a dragon!" Serena says. Lucy nods her head and says "I know, crazy huh. Anyway what's with your brother Bonnie?" "Oh he likes to invent things. They usually work fine." "Until they explode." Serena finishes. "So if it doesn't work it will explode?" Bonnie and Serena nod then Lucy sighs. "Sounds like Natsu after eating too much fire." They all start laughing.

"So how would you guys explain Ash" Lucy says. "He's awesome. He takes care of every one of his friends and is very loyal." Bonnie explains. "But he can be an idiot sometimes." Serena says. "Still, he never gives up until the end." "Sounds like Natsu. I'm sure they will become really good friends." Lucy says. "What is Natsu like?" Serena asks. "Well he is much like Ash. Loyal, Strong, Caring for others, and an idiot. He almost never holds back in a fight, and he is always looking for strong opponents." "Something tells me those two are going to want to fight each other soon." Serena says. "Natsu gets carried away at times and if Ash's pokemon are strong then they may destroy an entire city." Lucy says. They all start laughing until they hear a rustling in a bush nearby.

When they go over to look a blue cat with a green backpack comes out. It looks at Lucy and says "Lu…Cy." and falls over. "Did that cat just say your name?" Bonnie asks and looks at Lucy. "Happy!" Lucy says as she rushes over to the cat. "Happy? You mean this is one of your friends!" Serena asks. Lucy nod as she picks up Happy. "We need to help him." Bonnie and Serena nod. They are about to take him back to Clemont when they hear a buzzing noise. They turn around to see a group of 5 Beedrill. "Run!" Serena yells and they all start running. No matter how far they ran, the Beedrill keep catching up to them. Serena stops and pulls out her pokéball. Bonnie and Lucy stop and turn. "Keep going! I'll try to stop them!" Serena yells back. "Not alone you're not, Dedenne help us out!" Bonnie says taking out Dedenne. Serena calls out Fennekin. "Open Gate of the Centaur, Sagittarius!" Sagittarius gets his arrows and bow ready for battle. "Fennekin use flamethrower!" "Dedenne use Thunder shock!" "Shoot those bee things Sagittarius!" Fennekin and Dedenne each hit one while Sagittarius hits the other three. The Beedrill get scared and fly off.

Lucy closes Sagittarius's gate while Serena calls back her Fennekin in her pokéball and Bonnie puts Dedenne in her bag. They all look at each other, then smile. They put their hands in the air and high five each other. Happy coughs as Lucy picks him up and they continue to get to Clemont. When they get to the area, the guys are already there. Natsu sees them and says "Hey girls any lu…" Natsu sees Happy in her hands. "Happy was attacked by Beedrill!" Bonnie says. Natsu and Gray rush over to the girls and take Happy. "Quick, lay him on the ground." Ash says. Clemont looks through his bag and finds some potion. "Ash. Catch." Clemont tosses the potion to Ash and he catches it. "So this is your friend Happy." Ash asks. "Yes but the only time I've seen him look this bad was when we faced Hades." Natsu says. "I don't know if this will work but it might." He points the potion at Happy and starts spraying. Happy starts groaning. "Sorry, this will sting a little but just fight through it." Ash says to Happy. Happy nods a little and ignores the pain. After the potion runs out, Ash tells Natsu Lucy and Gray "Now he just need to rest. Give him an hour, he should be fine." They all nod. They place Happy on a rock and got a pillow for him. "Well while we are waiting let's try my invention. Now I need one of you three to put this on. Lucy how about you" Clemont asks. Lucy immediately shakes her head no.

"Oh oh I'll do it!" Natsu exclaims. "Okay now put this on your head" Clemont hands him the head gear fixed into the gear. "Now imagine what your friends look like and we will see them on the screen." Natsu thinks about what his friends look like. They all start showing up on the screen. "Cool. Now we know what your friends look like." Ash says. The machine starts making a weird noise. "Oh crap." Clemont says as everyone ducks out of the way, but Natsu is still attached to it. "Hey! Get this thing off me!" Then the machine explodes. Natsu has ashes all over him and has frizzy hair. Gray laughs at him. "Nice going pyro." "Shut up freezer!" "You sure you want to fight Idiot" "Does this answer your question? Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" It hits Gray in the face. Gray uses ice make hammer to crush Natsu. As the fight rages on Happy actually wakes up. "So they're fighting again I see." Lucy smiles at Happy "You're awake! Are you okay?" She asks. "Yeah I'm fine. That potion really helped." Ash walks up to Lucy and asks "How is he able to talk? Is it magic?" "No he is an Exceed."

**One explanation about Exceeds and Edolas later.**

"So they have talking cats. That's so cute!" Bonnie says "We don't like being called cats though." Happy says as he is scratching the back of his head. Bonnie kneels down in front of him and says "Still you guys are so cute!" she picks up Happy and hugs him. After she is done hugging, they all watch the battle unfold. "Someone should stop them" Lucy says. "You did it last time, why don't you do it?" Ash says "They won't fall for the same trick twice. They may be stupid but not that stupid." Lucy answers. "Fine then I'll do it." Ash says. "Pikachu use thunder bolt on them." "Pika pika (yes sir!)" Pikachu's Thunder bolt hits them while Natsu is about to do his roar and Gray is in the middle of his stance. They both turn their heads toward Ash and fall over. "Are they okay?" Serena asks. "Yeah, just shocked. In more ways than one." Ash walks over to them. "We get the point you two want to kill each other but can you do it another time." They both nod their heads. "Well lets go find…" They hear a bunch of rustling nearby. They all get ready for an attack. "It might be the Beedrill with its friends" Serena says scared out of her mind. "Well we'll be ready for them" Ash says. They all get their pokéballs out and get their magic ready for the attack. As the rustling gets louder they get ready to run, or fight.

**Find out what happens in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Guild

As the rustling gets closer they get ready. The rustling stops. Then all around, there are Beedrill everywhere. Lucy and Serena get scared. The Beedrill just stay where they are. Then they all charge at once. "RUN!" Ash screams and the first two to run are Serena and Lucy. Everyone is running down the road and the Beedrill much like last time keep catching up to them. "Why are we running? We can take them" Natsu says as he runs by Ash. "If you want to fight go ahead but don't stay in one place to long or they'll swarm you." Ash explains. "Then let's do a hit and run." Gray suggests. Ash and Natsu nod. Clemont gets his pokéball out. Lucy and Serena are too far ahead to listen. "Bonnie, tell Serena and Lucy that we got things but keep running." Clemont explains to his little sister. She nods as she sprints ahead.

"Okay, now!" Ash says. Natsu stops, and sprints toward the Beedrill. Natsu starts shooting fireballs at them. Ash and Clemont call out their pokémon. "Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" "Chespin, use pin missile!" Gray makes a Bow and shoots arrows at them. A few of them go down but more and more keep coming. "Natsu! Use your roar!" Ash says. "I can't! I need to eat more fire!" Ash groans as 3 Beedrill target Pikachu. "Use iron tail!" Pikachu uses iron tail on the 3 beedrill. One sneaks up on Pikachu and hits him. Pikachu faints from the surprise attack. 8 Beedrill target Gray and 4 hit him with their stingers. Clemont's Chespin is still doing fine but is hit with a poison sting. Natsu sees all of his friends get taken down. 3 beedrill are about to come at him until they are hit with sword barrage. The ones that attacked Gray see it and find the person who did it but are hit with a beam of light. The rest of them scatter. Everyone looks up to see who saved them. Standing near them, are Lucy, Bonnie, Serena, Loke, and a young Erza. "Erza!" Gray and Natsu say in unison.

"Thanks Loke" Lucy says. "Anytime Lucy" Loke says as he disappears. Erza walks up to Gray and Natsu and helps them up and sarcastically says "You guys couldn't handle a bunch of bees?" "Shut up." Natsu says. "Hey thanks for saving us." Clemont says as Chespin goes back into his pokéball. "Yeah thanks. Pikachu you okay buddy?" Ash says. "Erza, how did you find us?" Natsu asks "Well when I woke up, I was in the middle of the forest. I walked around and notice these weird animal hybrid things. I ignored most of them until I saw a huge bear thing. I beat it but afterwards, I noticed something. I was turned into a younger me. I freaked out for a little bit until I saw a fire go up into the air and then some of it get frozen. So I assumed that was you guys. Then, I saw Lucy and these 2 running from something. Lucy told me everything and then, well, you know the rest." Erza says.

"Thank you, Erza" Ash says. Erza looks at Ash and asks "Who are you?" "I'm Ash Ketchum. Natsu told me about you." "Nice to meet you Ash. So I guess this means every one of us turned younger." Erza responds. Lucy, Gray, Natsu nods their heads. Erza makes a fist and punches a nearby tree. "Well there is nothing we can do about it now. Maybe the master knows a way to get us back to normal. One good thing though is that we still have our magic and it hasn't decreased in any way." Ash and his friends stare in awe as the tree Erza punched falls down. "Wow Erza! You're really strong." Serena says. "Thank you, Serena." "Anyway I'm Clemont. I'm assuming that you've been introduced to Serena and my sister" "Yep, on my way here we stopped and introduced each other before we saw an explosion of magic." "So if this is Erza, where is every one of your friends?" Clemont asks. "Don't know. Maybe we can get a better view from…"

A voice that can only be heard in Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Lucy's head can be heard. "Can anyone hear me? Hello." "WARREN!" Erza says out loud. "You know where he is." Ash says. "No he has telepathy so we can hear him in our minds." Lucy explains. "Interesting." Clemont says. "Warren can you hear us." Erza says. "Everyone, I can hear you. I'll try to connect all of us but it will be hard for me." "No need. We have a couple of people here that could help us. See if you can get your telepathy on them. However, they have no magical energy." Erza says. Ash and his friends' just watch the Fairy Tail crew talk to themselves. "Telepathy, huh. Wish we could use that." Ash says. "What's telepathy?" Bonnie asks. "The ability to talk with someone only using your mind." her brother explains. "Cool! I'm with Ash, I wish we could have telepathy." "Hello? Am I connected?" "Who just said that?" Ash says as he and his friends look around. "Ash! I think Warren just used his telepathy on you guys. Your hear a voice, yeah." Natsy says to him. "Yeah but…" "Yes! It worked!" the voice says. "This is Warren's telepathy?" Ash asks. "It should be but just to be sure, Warren, repeat after me. Fairy tail is the best guild in the world." Natsu says. Warren repeats what Natsu says and Ash and his friends hear it. "Did you guys hear what I just said in your minds by another voice?" Natsu asks. They all nod. "All right Warren they're connected to you." Gray says. "Okay. We all need a place to meet up do you guys know anywhere we can meet?" Warren asks Ash and his friends. "I think we are near a town, let me look." Serena says. She pulls out her travel guide and looks at the map. "Yeah there is a town south of here but people aren't in the same area. How are we supposed to show everyone where to go?"

"Don't know." Warren says. Ash then gets an idea. "Can't we just get the exceeds to show everyone the way or make a beacon." He says to Warren. "That might work but we need to know where you guys are then know where the town is located specifically." Everyone thinks for a little bit then Gray comes up with an idea. "What if we make steam engine here use his fire to mark our location?" "Or we use frozen popsicle stick to make a tower of ice." Natsu retorts back. "Why not both? Make a fire crystal in the air so people can follow it. Natsu won't have to keep using all of his magical energy, and with the fire on the inside, we won't have to worry about it melting since it was taking intense heat to begin with." Ash says. (Please don't question this logic.) "That's genius! Good thinking Ash." Clemont says. "That's how I found you guys so maybe the others will too" Erza says. "Happy, can you carry Natsu in the air so he can make some fire?" "Aye sir!" Happy grows his wings, and carries Natsu in the sky "Natsu! Make the biggest fire ball you can!" Ash screams. Natsu nods. He makes both of his hands into fists. He puts both of them together, and then shoots a big fireball. "NOW!" Erza says. Gray makes a freezing Ball of ice and freezes Natsu's fireball in midair.

"Very good. Warren can you see it?" Erza asks. "Yeah I can. Can everyone else see it?" After a few moments of silence Warren tells everyone "They can all see it. Now we just have to wait for everyone to meet." "Okay Warren, Thanks for everything, We'll see you soon." Erza says. Happy and Natsu come down. "Thanks for everything guys. We owe you big time." Natsu says. "No problem. It was our pleasure." Ash says. "Yeah it was really nice to meet all of you." Serena says. "Hope your friends find you soon" Clemont says. "We'll see you around" Ash says as he and his friend's wave good-bye. Natsu puts his hand on Ash's shoulder. "Where are you guys going?" He asks. "We're continuing our adventure. We're going to the town, spending the night there, then keep moving forward." Ash replies. "You helped us out, the least our friends can do is meet you guys." "That's okay, we were just helping out some new friends" Clemont says. "Come on brother, I want to meet all of these guys!" Bonnie exclaims. Ash thinks about it for a minute and finally says "Okay we'll stay with you guys for a while." "You'll love our guild mates" Lucy says "They are very…charming in their own way." Erza says. "Well I can't wait to meet them" Ash says.

They all start getting to know each other more and have fun just messing around. Bonnie plays with Dedenne and Happy. Clemont talks about his inventions, and how they all end up blowing up. Ash talks about all the gym battles he won, while Natsu talks about all the battles he won. Serena and Lucy seem to click with each other very well. The sun is nearly setting before anyone shows up. For dinner, they all had fried rice except Natsu, he had some barbeque that they all were about to have until he ate some of it. After dinner Serena made some cookies that everyone really enjoyed, especially Erza. After Dinner they hear some more rustling. They get ready in case its more Beedrill. A man about the size of Bonnie with white hair and Mustache comes out of the bushes. "Master!" Erza and Lucy say together. "Gramps!" Natsu and Gray say in unison. "Hey little ones, I'm so glad to see you." The short man said. "So this is your guy's master." Ash says. Everyone nods. "Did you see anyone else on your way here?" Gray asks. "I only found these people." Makarov says. He whistles and the entire guild comes out of the forest. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Erza look around, smile, and almost break into tears. "We're so glad you guys are okay" Natsu says. "We'd liked to introduce you guys to the people who helped us out. Meet Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie" Erza says. "Hey, I'm Ash, and this is Pikachu, it's nice to meet all of you." "I'm Serena." "Clemont, great to see that all of you" "And I'm Bonnie, and this is Dedenne." "It's real nice to meet all of you, thank you for helping us out." Makarov says. Everybody figured out that the vortex turned them younger but they didn't care.

Everyone meets Ash and his friends and get to know them. "So what are these things?" Levy asks Ash about Pikachu. "We met a bunch of different creatures around here." Ash explains about pokemon to everyone who was listening. "What type of Pokémon is your Pikachu" Laxus says while poking it. Pikachu doesn't like it. "He's an electric type. Don't poke him!" Pikachu got fed up and electrocuted Laxus. Laxus isn't fazed by it but is surprised by the power of it. "Sorry. Pikachu doesn't like being poked a lot." Ash explains. "It's okay, I'm an electric dragon slayer. I don't eat lightning like Natsu or Gajeel but it powers me up. Your Pikachu is really strong." Laxus says. "Thanks but that's not pikachu's full power, that's just his 'don't poke me' shock" Ash says Laxus smiles at the comment. "Wow." Serena was talking with Lucy and Levy about books. Bonnie was hanging out with Romeo and Wendy. After a while, Ash left the group and went to the forest. He went to the bathroom and just sat up in a tree for a while, thinking.

"Hey! Why're you up there? You should be celebrating with us." A voice says. Ash looks down and sees Natsu with Happy. "Hey guys. I'll be down in a second, give me a minute." "No need." Happy sprouts his wings and takes Natsu up in the nearby branch. "Thanks Happy. Can you give us a minute" Happy nods and fly's off to the celebration. "You okay Ash?" Natsu asks. "Yeah just, thinking." Ash responds. "I may have only met you just today but I can tell something's bugging you" Ash sighs and looks at the sunset. "This world may be so much different now that your guys' universe has connected with ours. I'm wondering if I can handle that change." Natsu puts his hand on Ash's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Join us after you're done thinking. I'm sure everything will be fine." Natsu gets off the branch and continues to the party.

Ash stays in the tree a little longer thinking about the future. "Can I really adapt to Magic powers? As cool as they may be, we have to deal with mages popping up everywhere, and hope Pokemon won't be affected by this. People will freak out if they found out that magic is in this world as a tool now, instead of a little myth." "Ash?" Ash snaps back into reality. He looks down and sees Serena standing near the tree. "Hey Serena" He jumps down and lands. "You okay?" She asks. "I don't know." He responds. "You can tell me anything. What's going on?" Ash looks at Serena with a serious look on his face. "I don't know if I can handle the fact that 2 universes are now one." Ash looks at the ground. "I don't know how other people will react. How will pokemon react?" Before Ash goes any further Seena grabs his arm. "Ash, don't look to deep into this. That's Clemont's job. You can handle this change. We aren't fazed by it, so why should you? Everyone in the Fairy Tail guild could've gone insane that, not only they are in another universe, but they were turned into younger versions of themselves. But they didn't. And you've handled far worse than this. You know what you always say; never give up until the end." Ash smiles when Serena is done talking. He almost starts to cry. "Thanks, Serena. Lets go to the celebration." Serena smiles and blushes a little as they walk to the party.

When they get back, everyone is partying hard. Cana is somehow drunk. Probably because of the whiskey she keeps around with her. Natsu and Gray are fighting again. Then the whole guild starts fighting. "Should we do something?" Clemont asks Erza. "No let them be…" Some hits her in the back of the head and her face goes into her plate of cookies. She lifts her face and anger is showing. A _lot___of anger. "THAT'S IT!" She gets up and joins the fight. The only ones not in the fight are Lucy, Levy, Makarov, Mirajane, Lisanna, Ash, Bonnie, Serena, and Clemont. Ash is about to go in to stop the fight but Lucy puts her hand on his shoulder. "Relax. Let them beat the crap out of each other." "But…" "It's okay. This late at night, and when they all get knocked out, they'll be down until morning." Mira explains. Ash nods and gets one last drink of tea then says "I'm going to bed guys. I'll see you later." Everyone who isn't fighting nods their heads and follows him to their tents. The master just sleeps on the rock he is sitting on.

Bonnie is already asleep when they reach their tents. "Looks like we all have to split into groups. Clemont and I can sleep under the stars. You girls okay with sharing a tent?" Ash asks. They all nod their heads. After brushing their teeth and getting in their Pj's, everyone almost instantly falls asleep after they lay down.

**Find out what happens in the next Chapter.**

**A/N Hey guys hope you enjoyed this long chapter. Let me know if you want me to make more longer chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Anticipated Battle

Ash wakes up the next day feeling a little sick. He looks around and sees the girls and Clemont talking.

"Oh man, I don't feel so good." Serena looks over and grabs a cup and heads over to Ash. "Good morning, sleepy head." She gives him the cup. "Morning. I haven't had that good of a rest in a long time." Ash says yawning and stretching. "You might want to drink that Ash." Clemont says. Ash drinks and almost instantly feels better. He gets up and stretches some more.

"Man that was good. What's in that stuff?" He asks. "With a little of Magic potion from Lucy's purse, we created a tea that makes you fell instantly well." Clemont explains. "Cool."

"Hey guys!" Natsu says as he walks up. "Morning Natsu." Everyone says. "That celebration was awesome! I just wish half of the guild wasn't passed out." Natsu says. "Well you guys fought for half the night." Ash says. Natsu puts a hand on the back of his head and gives a nervous laugh.

"Hey Ash, can I ask you something?" He asks. "Sure, what is it?" "Can I have a battle with you and Pikachu?" Everyone was surprised by this question. Lucy choked on some water she was drinking. Bonnie and Clemont stare at Natsu with open mouths. Everyone else just waits to see the answer. "After all you've done for me, how can I say no? Lets go." Ash gets pumped up and starts running to the clearing. "Ash! You might want to change clothes first!" Mirajane says. Ash stops in his place and sweat drops down his head. "Oh, right" Everyone starts laughing.

Ash starts getting dressed while Natsu starts eating to get his energy up. Gray comes up and wonders what's going on. "Hey guys. What's going on?" "Hey Gray. You won't believe this. Natsu and Ash are going to have a battle!" Lucy says. "I thought Ash didn't have any magic power." Erza says as she comes up. "He doesn't. He is going to use his pokemon to fight Natsu." Clemont says. "Are they that strong?" "His Pikachu is like a little Laxus. It's very powerful." Gray says. "He trains with his pokemon almost all the time. They are very strong." Serena explains. "Don't count out Natsu. He is very strong when pumped up." Erza says. "We should make the whole Guild watch this!" Lisanna suggests. "That would be a great idea. It can show you guys the world of pokemon and we can learn more about your magic." Clemont says. "I'm okay with it." Natsu says with his mouth full. "You think Ash would be?" Bonnie asks. "Of course I would be." Ash says dressed in his normal clothes. "We just need to wait for the guild to wake up from the celebration." Gray says.

**A few hours later**

Everyone in the group starts waking up and getting ready for the match. Getting pumped up, Ash and Natsu go to a clearing big enough for everyone to watch and so they have enough room to fight. Eventually they find a big field for everyone to enjoy the fight. Bonnie goes to the middle of the field. "Alright guys you ready?" She asks them. "You know I am!" Ash says smiling. "Pikachu! (Lets do this!)" Natsu nods with a confident smile. "Then, begin!" "Here we go." Makarov says to himself.

"Froakie, Come on out!" He throws Froakie's pokeball out and he pops out. "Ash I thought I was facing Pikachu." Natsu says. "Well I thought that you would want to fight me at my full power so you're fighting against all of my pokemon." Ash says confidently. "You know me so well and we only met yesterday. All right then, if you're not going to hold back, neither am I!" Natsu makes the bottom of his feet on fire and jumps in the air.

"Froakie, use your frubbles to stop him from moving in the air!"

Froakie picks his frubbles and throws them at Natsu's legs. Natsu dodges them and propels toward Froakie. He turns and tries to kick Froakie but he dodges.

"Nice dodge. Ash you trained him well. However, he won't be able to dodge this. Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Froakie, Double team!"  
Froakie moves around and starts using double team. Natsu looks around before doing the move to try and find the real one. He can't find the real one so he uses his roar and spins around to hit all of them and eventually hits the real one.

"Hah, got him." Froakie is knocked back but quickly gets back on his feet. "Man you're tough bugger aren't you." Natsu says to himself.

"Froakie, use Bubble!"

Froakie aims Bubble at Natsu but Natsu dodges. "Missed me!" Natsu jeers. "True, but you might want to look at where you're standing." Ash says with a grin. Natsu looks down and lifts his right foot and notices Froakie's frubbles at the bottom of his show. "What is this?" "It's Froakie's frubbles. The things on his collar are frubbles and they are very sticky. And now you are trapped in them."

Natsu tries jumping but struggles and doesn't move. He then keeps trying to jump out of them. He then sets his feet on fire to melt them.

"Use more of your frubbles to keep him pinned down!"

Froakie keeps throwing his frubbles until Natsu's covered up to his knees. "Hey! What's the big idea! Too scared to fight me so you have to trap me!?" "Hey, it's just smart planning, now use pound!" Ash commands. "Wait what."

Froakie pounds Natsu in the face and Natsu starts falling over. "Wait wait wait wait wait wait!" Natsu says slowly then starts speeding up. He falls over and hits the back of his head on the ground. Everyone oo's .

Froakie jumps on Natsu's stomach. He looks at him and says "Froakie fro (Nice landing.)" Natsu gets a little mad then breaths fire on Froakie. Froakie has ashes all over him. He stands still for a minute then falls over, passed out.

"Froakie is unable to battle, Natsu wins round one!" Bonnie announces. Ash returns froakie to his pokeball and says "Nice job, now take a good rest." He puts his pokeball away and waits for Natsu to pick the frubbles off himself. "Nice going Ash, using frubbles to pin me was a good move, but a bit unfair. And that pound was really good to." "Thanks, we always train hard." "Very nice double team too." As they both keep complimenting each other, the spectators start having conversations too.

"Not a lot of people can take Natsu's Fire Dragon Roar." Lucy says to Serena. "Well, Ash trains with his pokémon any chance he gets, and he never gives up without a fight." Serena explains. "I'm a little excited, if Froakie can take a bit of a beating, I'd love to see Pikachu versing Natsu." "Yeah it will be a good match."

"Natsu may be strong, but he usually just goes in on brute force." Macao says to Clemont. "Ash usually does that too, but sometimes he comes up with a plan." Clemont explain. "Won't matter, Dragon slayers are the toughest and most fearless mages throughout the world." Gajeel says. "Yeah even though you ran away when you challenged Laxus." Lily says "SHUT UP!" Everyone laughs.

"You ready to begin guys?" Bonnie asks them. They both nod their heads.

"Fletchling, come on out!" Ash says. The pokémon comes out of its ball and starts hovering in the air.

"A bird? What can a bird do?" Natsu asks. "Use steel wing!"

Fletchling charge at Natsu and hits him in the sides. He does a u turn, and then hits Natsu's other side. He keeps doing this until Natsu grabs on to his tail feathers. Natsu makes his hand on fire to burn Fletchling.

"Use peck!"

Fletchling pecks Natsu hands before he lets go then flies up in the air.

"Ow! That's it. Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" Natsu's body is engulfed with flames and he charges upward to head-butt Fletchling.

"Double team, quickly." Ash commands.

Fletchling double teams as soon as Natsu hits him. Natsu notices the double team and sees fletchling everywhere and starts turning to hit all of them. He hits all the copies and notices only one left. He charges at the only one left.

"Now use Razor wind!"

Fletchling uses razor wind on Natsu but the attack bounces off him and gets head-butted by Natsu. He starts falling then hits the ground hard. Fletchling passed out.

"Fletchling is unable to Battle!" Ash returns fletchling as Natsu descends down. "All right Natsu, you ready to fight Pikachu?" Ash asks with a smile on his face. "You know it! No holding back." Natsu says confidently. Everyone watching holds their breath for the most anticipated battle ever. Silence fills the air as they both stare into each other's eyes, confident looks on their faces.

"Ready Pikachu?" "Pika pika. (You know it.)" Pikachu runs out into the field as Natsu gets into his fighting stance. All three of them stare each other down, half smiling, have confident. Then, Ash makes the first move.

"Pikachu, Iron tail!

Pikachu jumps in the air, spins to turn his tail to iron, then tries to hit Natsu. Natsu rolls backward to dodge the attack then Uses Fire Dragon Iron fist on Pikachu. Pikachu is hit but regains his balance the minute he hits the ground. Natsu makes fire fists then charges at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge then use quick attack."

Natsu punches Pikachu but misses. Natsu keeps trying and trying but can't lie a hit. When he finally tries to kick Pikachu, It misses still but, Pikachu goes in between Natsu's legs and begins doing Quick attack. He turns, then charges at Natsu. Natsu turns around and sees Pikachu charging at him. Before he can put up his arms to guard himself, Pikachu rams him right in the gut. Natsu is spitting out a little fire. When Natsu gets knocked back, he kneels on his right leg and punches his right fist in the ground.

"Nice hit." Natsu says as he kneels. He starts coughing a bit. The Crowd has shocked looks on their faces. Lucy is shaking a little. Ash doesn't wait for Natsu to get up.

"Use Iron Tail again!"

Pikachu charges at Natsu then attacks him with iron tail. Natsu grabs Pikachu's tail when it hits, then slams him to the ground. He stands up then slams Pikachu to the ground again and again. Just as he lifts him up Ash says. "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

Pikachu uses thunder bolt when Natsu lifts him in the air straight above him. Natsu gets shocked and stays still for a minute. Ash doesn't hesitate.

"Escape then use electro ball!"

Pikachu escapes Natsu's grasp, then jumps into the air. He aims Electro ball at Natsu's face. Laxus gets very interested in the match. The electro ball hits Natsu and he gets knocked back. He starts twitching a little but tries to get back up.

"Quick attack!"

Pikachu starts running toward Natsu. Natsu sees him coming and tries to move but is paralyzed. He keeps trying to move but can't. Just as Pikachu is about hit him, a cage comes out of nowhere and traps Pikachu and Natsu.

**What happens next? Find out next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Team Rocket vs Fairy Tail

As the cage traps Natsu and Pikachu, Pikachu tries to stop using quick attack. He still hits Natsu and he falls over and hit his head on an electric bar. He sits uncomfortably for a little bit then gets up and asks. "Who the heck is doing this!?"

"Prepare for trouble." A women with a big hairdo says as she comes out from a bush

"Make it double." A man with blue hair says as he comes out from that same bush.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nations."

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

Ash and his friends glare angrily at team rocket and say in unison "Team Rocket!" The Fairy Tail guild members just look at them with a confusing stare. Lucy then asks "What's with the weird intro?"

"How DARE you call our intro weird!" Jessie screams at the blonde girl. "We are the most feared criminals throughout the land!" Team rocket then notices all of the people standing around the battlefield. They all burst out laughing. "I can't believe this many people are here just to watch this weakling twerp battle!" James says as he tries to stop laughing.

"And so what if we did? It was a man of a fight!" Elfman says angrily towards team rocket. "Ash, who are these idiots anyway?" Lucy asks. "They're Team Rocket. They steal our pokémon so they can rule the world, and they're always after my Pikachu!"

"And we finally succeeded. We even caught a human who has pokémon powers." Meowth jeers. "I'M A MAGE YOU DUMB POKÉMON!" Natsu says angrily. Meowth presses a button that electrocutes Pikachu and Natsu. "Now that that's done, use the smoke bombs James." "Right." James presses a button then the Team rocket hot air balloon rises and shoots out smoke bombs. When the smoke clears, Team rocket is long gone.

"Where did they go?" Erza asks when they don't see Team Rocket. "They left! They have Pikachu and Natsu!" Ash exclaims. He starts running in a random direction. Makarov stretches his hand and grabs Ash's shoulder. "There's no need to run randomly after them, let us help you find them." 'But…" Ash tries to say something but Macao interrupts him. "You helped us as much as you can, now let us help you. We'll split into groups and go into different directions." Ash thinks for a minute then nods his head. Everyone starts splitting into groups.

Ash and his friends, along with Lucy, Happy, Romeo, Gray, and Erza head south. They start following the path as much as they could and kept glancing in the air to see if they could find anything.

Meanwhile, with Team Rocket:

"I can't believe it was that easy to capture Pikachu!" James says as he and his comrades have lunch in their hot air balloon. Pikachu is in a sealed cage where his electric attacks won't do any good. "Nice try Pikachu, but that cage absorbs all electricity." Meowth says. The entire crew laughs as Pikachu tries to electrocute the cage again.

"Well now that we have Pikachu, what are we going to do about him?" Jessie says as she points at Natsu. Since the hot air balloon is moving, Natsu has Motion sickness. James looks at Natsu and says "I don't know, but does he look sick to you?" Natsu looks like he is going to puke. "I have serious motion sickness." He explains. Pikachu gives Natsu a disapproving sigh.

Jessie walks up to him. She bends down and taunts to him. "You have very powerful fire but can't handle Motion sickness? That's a pretty embarrassing weakness." Natsu looks up angrily at Jessie's face. He smiles then pukes on her boots.

Jessie looks at the horror of her boots. "MY BRAND NEW BOOTS! That's it you twerp!" Jessie raises her foot up to stomp on Natsu but Meowth gets in front of him and holds onto her boot as James grabs her from behind to stop her. "Wait Jessie! If we give this man to the boss, he could be the most powerful criminal in the world. And he will thank us for delivering this kid to him." Meowth explains.

Jessie puts her foot down with a frown on her face. "Fine, but lean him over the balloon so he doesn't puke on us again." She says angrily. James nods and lets go of her. He then stands Natsu up and leans him over the ballon. Natsu starts puking little bits at a time.

With Ash's group:

They were walking for about 20 minutes and still found nothing.

"Can you guys sense Natsu's Magic power?" Serena says as she looks around for anything that might help them.

"Normally, yes. However, I can't now for some reason." Erza says. Fletchling comes back to the group. "Fletchling, did you find anything?" Ash asks. The bird pokémon shakes its head no. Ash Returns his pokémon to its pokéball. He makes a fist trying to think of something that might lead them somewhere.

"Hey guys, I found something!" Clemont motions the group over to him. When the group comes over they stare at Clemont. "What did you find?" Romeo asks. Clemont points at the ground where they find a little bit of gooey liquid and some solid stuff mixed in with it. Ash walks up to it and kneels. He puts his finger in it then quickly takes it back out.

"What is it Ash?" Gray asks. "It looks and feels like puke but it flaming hot!" Ash says as he shakes his wrist. Romeo goes up to it and puts his hand in it. Lucy and Serena look like they are about to puke. "He is right, it is puke but it's very hot."

Erza realizes something. "It's Natsu's puke! He can't handle motion sickness." She says. "And team rocket has a hot air balloon so that means transportation." Clemont continue for her. "And that means Natsu is puking little chunks from riding in the hot air balloon." Gray says. "Quick! See if there is any more around!"

The group starts looking around for any more sings of the puke. They find some eventually and start looking around for more. "Guys I found another one! I think the balloon is going this way!" Ash points into the forest. Everyone nods and heads into the forest. They keep finding more puke along the way so they now they are going in the right direction.

They eventually reach a cave. Next to the cave is Team Rocket's balloon. "We know they're in there. You guys ready?" Ash asks everyone. "We're in this together Ash." Clemont says. "We're not letting them get away with this that easily." Erza assures him. He nods and they all enter the cave.

Once inside they hear voices. They start going through the cave to find the voices. The finally reach Team Rocket. "There you are." Ash says to Team Rocket. Team rocket stands up and looks at the group. "How did you find us!?" James asks. "Thanks to that guys puke" Serena says as she points to the still a little sick Natsu. Natsu gets up and starts walking toward his friends. "Thanks guys, let me rest for a minute." Natsu says as he sits down.

"We're still taking Pikachu! Inkay come out!" James says as he throws out his pokémon.

"You too Pumkaboo!" Jessie says.

"You made a big mistake going up against Fairy Tail." Erza says. "Bad enough you steal our pokémon, but now kidnapping? That's a new low for you guys." Ash jeers. "Get ready to feel the might of Fairy Tail!" Lucy says.

James frowns and says "Inkay, use psychic!"

The pokémon does as it is told. It aims Psychic at the group. Erza requips into adamantine armor and blocks the attack for everyone. Gray gets into his ice make stance. Ash and his friends get their pokémon out but Erza stops them. "Let us handle this" she says. They all nod their heads and put their pokéballs away. Lucy summons Sagittarius. Romeo makes his purple fire. Happy sprouts his wings then charges after Pikachu's cage.

"Pumpkaboo, use Shadow Ball on the flying Cat!"

Pumpkaboo aims shadow ball at Happy but Happy dodges and land on top of the cage. "Don't worry Pikachu; I'll get you out of here." Happy says to the yellow mouse.

Erza requips to Black Wing Armor and charges at Pumpkaboo. Meowth sees this and goes up to Erza and uses fury swipes. The claws hit Erza across the face. She stops charging and puts a hand on her face to stop the pain. "Nice try twerpette. But you can't get past me." Meowth says. Erza looks angrily at Meowth who has retreated back to his comrades.

"Pumpkaboo, use Frustration on the brat with the red hair."

"Inkay use your ink to blind that Cat!"

Inkay hits Happy and he starts flying blindly around the cave. Romeo gets mad and shoots his purple flames at Inkay which latch on to him. Romeo then pulls Inkay while the fire burns the squid. "I'm Having Fried calamari tonight!" Romeo taunts.

"Inkay, escape the flames and use tackle!"

While Inkay tries to escape the flames, Pumpkaboo and Meowth are teaming up on Erza and Gray. "Ice make Floor!" Gray makes the floor ice as Meowth tries to use Fury swipes and he slides right past them, but Pumpkaboo hits Gray with Frustration and knocks him back. Erza requips into Heavens wheel armor and shoots the blades at Pumpkaboo.

Inkay escapes Romeo's purple fire and tackles him. Romeo is knocked back and stunned a little. "Inkay, use Psybeam on the Twerps with the pokémon!" James commands. Inkay aims at Bonnie first. Bonnie puts up her arms to defend herself but the attack never comes. When she looks up she sees Romeo standing in front of her, with a purple fire wall in front of him. "Attack my friends again, and I will not hesitate to destroy you!" Bonnie blushes as Romeo said that.

(In case anyone forgot, remember that when they were teleported to the pokémon world, they have all their powers but they were turned into younger versions of themselves. Since Romeo is younger, he is about the same age as Bonnie. Relax, I'm not going to turn this into a shipping story, but there will a couple of moments here and there.)

Erza and Gray are still fighting strong. Erza is dealing with Jessie, while Gray deals with Meowth and his machines. "Pumpkaboo shadowball!" The attack hits Erza and she hits the ground but

"You are strong, but you will never be as beautiful as me." Jessie says to Erza.

"You think I care about my looks?" Erza retorts back.

"You have very reveling armor, so yes."

"All I care about is saving my friends, nothing more."

While they kept arguing, Gray and Meowth were fighting each other. "Ice make lance!" Meowth dodges all of the lances and goes toward him to use fury swipes. The attack hits him. When he stumbles back he gets angry. "That's it. Now you're done for." Gray says. He removes his shirt. "What are you stripping for you twerp?!" "No one says I can't strip." "Yeah but it's weird." "Coming from a talking pokémon."

Meowth gets angry and charges at Gray. Gray keeps dodging all of his attacks. Meowth gets tired and kneels to rest. "You little…" Meowth gasps for air. "My turn. Ice make Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!" Gray attacks Meowth several times with the blades on his hand and elbow. On his final blow, he slices Meowth with both of the blades which then shatter. Meowth gets knocked back and hits the back of his head on a rock and he gets knocked out.

Ash and his friends look in awe as Fairy tail keeps fighting Team Rocket. They are surprised and impressed how much damage they can take. "I can't believe they are this strong together." Ash says. "They have strong relationships with each other, and they have much respect for each other." Clemont says.

"We don't just respect and like each other, we treat each other like family. And we're not just doing this for us. We're doing this for you guys. We treat you guys like family after all you've done for us." Natsu says as he gets up and starts walking toward Ash and his friends.

"All we did was help you find you friends." Ash says. "Maybe, but you helped strangers. Even better, you helped us when you knew we could do magic, most people wouldn't have helped us because they would've thought we were freaks. We are thankful for that." Natsu explains Ash smiles at that comment.

Lucy summons Taurus to fight Inkay while Romeo rest from using too much magic power. "Lucy what happen to your fabulous body! It was so good!" Ash and his friends have a sweat drop while he said that.

"Stop embarrassing me and hit that floating squid!" Lucy commands.

Taurus charges at Inkay and hits him with the side of his axe which knocks him into James. Inaky is knocked unconscious. "Inkay no!" He returns him to the pokéball and gets up. "You may have beaten Inkay but I can still take Pikachu." James runs toward the cage but is hit by Happy, who was still flying blindly but his transformation was over when he crashed into James. Taurus goes back to the spirit world.

As James tries to get back up Romeo snuck behind him and jump on his back. "Get off me Twerp!" Romeo makes a yellow fire in front of James' face. "What is that horrible smell?" He tries to cover his nose but Lucy ties him up with her whip as Romeo jumps off. He gets as close to James as possible and holds the funny smelling Fire in front of his face.

"No please. Don't!" James passed out from the stink of the fire. At the same time, Gray knocked out Meowth. So now they just had to wait on Erza. They see her talking with Jessie. They try to go to help her but they see Jessie walking up to Erza who is on the ground.

"Well what do we have here?" Jessie says. She Rummages through Erza's backpack and finds some Cake.

"DON'T!" Erza pleaded

"Where did Erza get that cake?" Ash asked. "She usually keeps some with her in her stuff." Lucy says. "Guys, run." Gray says. The Fairy Tail guild members realized that Jessie stole cake from Erza and try to find a place to hide. "Wait what do you mean run?" Serena asks scared out of her mind." "Quick get over here!" Natsu motions them to where he is hiding. The group goes to Natsu and duck behind the boulder but peek over to see what happens.

"Why do we have to hide?" Clemont Asks. "When someone takes Erza's cake, she goes crazy." Natsu explains. "I don't blame her. Anyone who steals another person's cake is just mean." Bonnie says. "Erza doesn't get mean, she turns into a demon."

"Very nice piece of cake." Jessie says. She eats it in front of Erza. Erza snaps and gets back up. Jessie is still smiling when she gets up. "Oh the Twerpette hates when I eat her cake" She taunts.

Erza requips into Black Wing Armor. She looks at Jessie, pure hatred in her eyes. Jessie sees this and her smile, turns into a scared expression. Erza charges at Jessie.

"Pumpkaboo, use Shadow Ball!" Jessie says while running away.

Before Pumpkaboo can even charge the ball Erza hits the pokémon and he passes out. Jessie panics and starts running for her life. Erza appears in front of her, eyes glowing with hate. Jessie falls to her butt. She starts backing away as Erza keeps stepping closer.

"Heh heh, no… hard… feelings right?" Jessie says in a panicky voice.

Ash and his friends even start shaking and they're nowhere near them. "Why am I shaking?" Serena and Clemont say together. "Erza must be very strong for us to shake and not be anywhere near her when she's angry." Ash says. Natsu just goes into a ball and waits for it to be over.

Erza raises her sword and slices Jessie's hair. Jessie passes out from being to scared. Erza smiles and requips into her normal armor. "Now that that's done, Gray can you put these thieves in a cage please." Gray who is still afraid makes and puts Team Rocket together and makes an Ice Cage. Ash gets the remote from Meowth and lets Pikachu free. "Hey buddy, good to see ya."

Erza takes some rope and starts pulling Team Rocket out of the cave. Once out, the group surrounds the cage. "Get us out of here!" James screams at the group surrounding them. "Okay. Natsu, will you do the honor?" Ash asks. "With pleasure. But I need some fire to get me fired up." "Here eat this." Romeo throws sticky fire toward Natsu and he eats it.

Natsu cracks his knuckles and gets closer to the cage. Team rocket backs into the middle of the cage. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu hits team rocket and they get sent flying.  
"We're blasting off again!"

"All right, now let's go back to the rest of the group." Erza says. Everyone in the group agrees and head back to their friends.

**Find out what will happen in the next Chapter.**


	7. Update

**Update: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been posting a whole lot. I've been writing some other stories and editing them a lot so I haven't had a lot of time to post some chapters I promise I will do that soon. Aside from me making new stories I also have been having a lot of real world stuff going on too. Football practice isn't helping considering that I'm tired the minute I come home. I'm also moving into my brother's room so I have to help around a lot more than usual. Other than that, I've been relaxing a little bit and coming up with new ideas. (I have a little bit of writer's block so that doesn't help either.) I promise to update more soon, but I'm really focusing on my new story. If you want to check it out, it will be on my page soon. It's called "The Youtubers Apocalypse." As the name suggest, it about youtubers fighting for survival in the apocalypse. So yeah, that whats been going on, Hope you guys understand, and I will update soon.**


	8. Chapter 7: Training and Learning

Ash and his friends were amazed by Fairy tail's power. As they walked back to everyone, Ash kept trying to process what just happened. Erza was able to call upon armor and weapons very quickly. And Romeo had purple and yellow fire. He was very impressed by the way they wanted to help him get Pikachu back.

"Erza, that was very impressive how you are able to switch armor and weapons very quickly." Serena says out of admiration. "Thank you Serena. It took a lot of practice to do it so quickly." "Also thank you guys for helping me get Pikachu back." Ash says. "Pikachu( Thank you.)" "No problem. Anything to help out our friends." Gray answers.

"Hey Romeo, how come you can use different type of fire while Natsu only has burning fire?" Bonnie asks. "Because I learned from Totomaru. He was in Gajeel's old guild before he switched to Fairy Tail. He lost to Natsu so he holds a grudge against him. But he teaches me his fire magic." Romeo explains. "That's so cool!" Bonnie says. "I'll say." Ash agrees.

"And I can't do it because I have dragon slayer magic, which is a different type of magic." Natsu explains. "I think I want to learn Fire magic." Bonnie says. "Absolutely not!" Clemont screams out. Everyone laughs as they reach the rest of the group.

Makarov is drinking some alcohol when he notices Natsu and everyone's return. "Well it's good to see you alive and well. So you got Pikachu back too I see." He pets Pikachu much to Pikachu's delight. "Best thing is, we didn't have to lift a finger. Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Romeo defeated Team Rocket for us." Ash says. "And I was wondering, can we learn some magic?" Serena asks.

Makarov was caught off guard with that question. He thinks for a little bit. "It depends. Do all of you want to learn magic or just you Serena?" "Actually I want to learn fire magic!" Bonnie says excitedly. "Bonnie I told you no!" Clemont reminds her. Bonnie pouts and crosses her arms. Natsu puts his hand on Clemont's shoulder. "Don't worry Clemont. Almost all of us started learning magic around her age. And look at how we turned out." Natsu says smiling.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Everyone starts laughing. "Tell you what I'll make you a deal. We will teach you the magic you guys want to learn, in exchange, you teach us more about you pokémon and this world. Deal?" Ash thinks for a little bit.

"I don't know. Won't it be tough for us to learn magic?" Clemont asks. "I actually don't want to learn magic anyway. I'm fine with just using my pokémon for battles." Ash says. "That's okay Ash. You don't have to be a wizard if you don't want to." Gray says. "And besides, you can be our teacher while we teach your friends." Lucy says.

Ash thinks about it for a minute. He looks at Clemont. Clemont looks back at Ash and nods his head. "I'm okay with it as long as nothing hurts Bonnie." Clemont says. "And I'll teach you guys how to catch, train, and have a relationship with your pokémon." Ash agrees. "Lucy, I don't think you need to learn anything. Like you said, pokémon are exactly like your Spirits."

"Okay it's a deal." Natsu says. He grabs Ash and gives him a noogie. "Come on teacher, let's find a classroom." Natsu lets go of Ash. "Okay. How about the mansion we found you guys in? Plenty of space, deserted, and surrounded by a forest which has a lot of pokémon living in it." Ash explains. "Okay lets head out." Gray says.

**1 hour later**

They found the same Mansion they met Natsu, Gray, and Lucy. As they enter, Makarov and Ash work out the details of how they are going to teach everyone. After talking for a little bit, Ash walks up the stairs to get everyone's attention.

"All right Fairy Tail, if you want to learn about pokémon, go up these stairs." The entire guild goes up the stairs but Makarov stops a couple of them. "I need a couple of you guys to help me teach these guys magic. What do you guys want to learn?" Makarov asks Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie. "Fire magic!" Bonnie screams. "I want to learn Erza's requip magic." Serena says. Clemont thinks about it. "I'll go with lightning magic." Laxus smiles when Clemont said that.

Laxus, Erza, and Macao go towards Makarov. "Tell you what, we'll help you teach these guys magic. I can teach Bonnie Fire magic, Laxus can teach Clemont Lightning magic, and Erza can teach Serena requip." Macao says. Makarov nods in agreement and heads to a room while Ash and the rest of the guild heads upstairs.

With Ash: They found a room that was big enough to fit the guild. Luckily, it had enough chairs to fit the guild room. It was a meeting hall so they had plentyof space.

"All right, everyone find a seat." Ash announces. As the guild gets seated, Ash pulls out his poké balls. When everyone looks at Ash he gets a bit nervous. He clears his throat and Says. "As you guys know, pokémon are creatures with special powers, much like your magic. Each pokémon has a type. Like Pikachu…" Ash pets his friend's head and Pikachu squeals out of enjoyment. "… is an electric type. Meaning most of his movesthat can be taught to him are electric type moves like this. Pikachu, use thunderbolt."

Pikachu nods and jumps off his trainer's shoulder. He then uses thunderbolt. Everyone smiles and applauds. "Thank you guys. So Electric types can do electric type moves like that. There are many types. The ones I can think of are Fire, Electric, Normal, Fighting, Water, Ice, Grass, Ghost, Steel, Dragon," Gajeels smiled at the fact that there are dragon types and steel types. "Bug, ground, rock, Fairy," Evergreen smiles. "Psychic and Dark."

"That's a lot of types. It's a man." Elfman says. "How do we know what type they are?" Wendy asks. Ash pulls out his pokédex and shows it to everyone. "You use this. It's a pokédex. It gives you the pokémon's name, the type, and a little description of the pokémon. Watch."

Ash points his pokédex at Pikachu. "Pikachu, the electric mouse pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu can store up a large amount of energy in its rosy red cheeks. It uses its tail to monitor its surroundings and it can communicate with others using its electricity."

"Now that's cool! Where do we get one?" Natsu asks. "Unfortunately, you can only get them from Professor Sycamore. I don't know if he even has enough for all of you." Ash says.

The lesson continues and the guild learns about pokeballs, potions, berries, and any other items used to raise pokémon. The guild pays full attention to Ash as he explains what each item does.

With Makarov: "Where are we going master?" Macao asks. They are heading down a hallway and Makarov is looking in each room.

"We need a room so we can use magic without destroying the house." Makarov says while poking his head through a door.

"Why don't we use the courtyard? Plenty of space and fresh air." Laxus says. "Only if you don't mind fire and ice everywhere." Serena says. Macao, Laxus, Makarov, and Erza look at Serena with a questioning stare. "Natsu and Gray fought there so yeah…" Clemont says.

They make an 'ah' face as Laxus says "Is it bad that that doesn't surprise me?" Everyone starts laughing. After a while they find the basement. They enter the stone basement and look around, it appeared to be empty. Other than a door in the corner. But it was very spacious and very tall.. And it looked as if nothing vulnerable was anywhere except in the walls.

"Macao, shoot your fire at the wall to see if it can be destroyed." Makarov says. Macao nods and shoots a fire ball at the wall. When it clears, it looked as if nothing scratched it. Makarov looks at it with a shocked expression. Macao shoots another fire ball but with more power. The results are the same.

"This place must have been covered in magic after our universes collided." Clemont says examining the walls. Erza takes out one of her swords. She swings it at the wall. She didn't even dent it.

"It's very powerful magic. The good news is, we can be as destructive as we want and not have to worry about destroying the house." Erza says. "All right, let's get started. Now first thing first, do you know where magic comes from?

"Does it come from strong training?" Bonnie asks seriously. "Yes and no. Training increases your magic power and can make you stronger, but not as strong as us." Erza says. "Great knowledge?" Clemont guesses. Makarov shakes his head no.

Serena, thinking of Ash, says "Heart." "Ding ding. Without heart, Magic is meaningless, thus it doesn't work. However, Heart doesn't have to be a good thing. That's why there are dark guilds and dark magic. Their hearts are in Darkness so dark magic and dark guilds was created." Makarov explains. "But your hearts are in the right places. So I'm not worried about you."

They all smile and nod their heads with confident. "Now, with those words of wisdom, I want you to go to your teachers and learn from them. Clemont, you're with my grandson. Serena, you're with Erza, and Bonnie with Macao." They all nod and go to their trainers and begin training.

After a few hours of looking deep in their hearts, training and meditating, Clemont, and Bonnie try to use their magic. "Okay Clemont, watch me." Laxus point's one finger at the wall, focusses his lightning energy, and shoots it at the wall. "Okay, now after an hour of meditating, focus on concentrating on the flow of within your body. Think of the Magic you wish to use, then make it flow to your fingers and shoot it out of you." Makarov says examining Laxus and Clemont.

"Master, I need to find a magic shop so I can buy some Armor and swords for Serena." Erza says. "Okay, see you in a few hours." They wave good bye as they leave the room.

Clemont concentrates on making lightning. He lets his energy flow right through him to his fingertips, and then makes small sparks. He gets excited. He concentrates even more, and then points his fingers at the walls. Lightning comes out of his index, middle, and ring finger. He then goes down to his knees, exhausted.

Clemont starts huffing hard. "Wow that takes a lot out of you." He says. Laxus puts his hand on Clemont's shoulder. "Don't worry, it takes a lot out of everyone who just started." He says.

"Laxus is right. It takes a while for everyone to get used to magic power. With practice and time, this will seem like child's play." Makarov explains. Clemont nods his head and looks over at Bonnie. She seems as tired as him. He smiles seeing work so hard. Just then, Ash comes down into the basement.

"Erza said I might see you guys down here. Come on. We found the kitchen which is surprisingly filled. We're making dinner right now." Everyone nods and heads up stairs. Just as Ash was about to close the door, he noticed the door in the corner.

Curiosity fills his body. He goes up to it and puts his hand on the door knob. When he opens it, there is a flash of light, and then an explosion. Ash gets knocked back. Makarov and company run back down the stairs and find Ash on the floor.

"Ash! You okay?" Clemont says as he kneels next to his friend. "Yeah." Ash says as he gets up. "I just opened the door and then it exploded." He explains. "Well at least we know to not open that door again." Macao says.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." Ash says. Everyone follows him up the stairs. Ash didn't want to tell them that he felt a little different after the explosion. He thinks he just got hit harder than he thought. As they leave the room, behind them, the door that Ash opened, closed by itself.

**Find out what happens in the next Chapter.**

**A/N YAY! Poke tail's back! I'm sorry for the late upload (and kind of tricking you guys with the update thing.) You guys rock. This is probably my most popular story so far and you guys and girls that review and always tell me to update amazes me. You're all supportive with this series which is awesome. All right now I'm done sappy thank you's and stuff like that. More to come and more action will be in the next chapters.**


	9. Chapter 8: A New Friend, and a surprise

They keep heading up the stairs to the kitchen. "I thought Erza and Serena were heading out to get Serena some gear?" Clemont asks. "They were but they got sidetracked." Ash says. "Sidetracked or lost?" Laxus says. "Both." Laxus gives a chuckle.

Ash still felt a little weird after the explosion but just ignored it. He wouldn't be able to explain what he was feeling anyway. It didn't hurt, but it was annoying. They found the dining room where the guild was getting ready to eat. Everyone was talking, drinking, and some of them even fighting.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES YOU PINK HAIRED FREAK!" Gray says as he pasts Ash and company in only his underwear. Natsu is seen carrying Gray's pants, shirt and his necklace. But he isn't wearing his scarf.

"I'll give them back as soon as you tell me where you hid my scarf!" Natsu screams. "Besides, you're always naked anyway." "Yeah but you ripped my clothes off of me!"

Makarov and others already sat down. Cana was drinking from a barrel as usual. Lucy, Levy, Elfman, Mira, and Kinana were cooking in the kitchen. Clemont was sitting next to Makarov and Laxus talking about his training. Bonnie sat next to Romeo and Wendy.

"So how's your training going Bonnie?" Wendy asks. "Not sure, is it good that I can produce fire in my hand for a few second?" She asks Romeo. "Let us see." Romeo says. Bonnie concentrates and opens her hand. She then produces a medium sized flame. "That's very impressive. Only me and a few others in my class were able to produce a fire that big on the first day. Most couldn't even produce a spark." Bonnie smiles at that comment. "You're going to be a powerful wizard Bonnie." Wendy says.

Ash was petting Pikachu and giving some treats when Gray tries to freeze Natsu and misses. It hits Pikachu. "Pikachu!" Ash says as he sees his frozen friend. He frowns and turns to Gray. Gray gets scared. Ash launches at him and punches him in the face. Gray gets sent flying. Shocked, Ash freezes and looks at his fist.

"Gray I'm so sorry." Ash says. Bonnie and Clemont look just as shocked as Ash. Makarov frowns a little. "Jeez Ash, didn't think you can hit that hard." Gray says rubbing his head. "Neither did I." Ash mumbled. "All right guys. Dinner is served!" Elfman says as he carried out some stew. Lucy came out with fish, which Happy jumped on once it was set down. And then Loke came out with another plate of fish because they knew that would happen. Levy comes out carrying Fruit and vegetable salads. Mira carried out the drinks. Kinana then brought out 2 huge plates. One was pork and the other was steak. It took a total of 5 minutes to bring enough food for the guild and Ash and his friends.

Once the food was out, everyone started eating, chatting, and laughing. Gray unfroze Pikachu. Ash apologized for hitting Gray. Just as he was about to sit, Ash noticed something white underneath the table. When he went underneath the table, he noticed it was Natsu's scarf. He picks it up and gives it to Natsu who was sitting next to him.

"Natsu, I think this is your scarf." Ash says as he gives it to him. Natsu gets a stupid grin on his face. "Thanks Ash." He puts it on and then starts chowing down on the steak. Everyone enjoyed the meal. Ash still felt the weird thing inside of him but put it in the back of his head.

About an hour in, when most of the guild members were drunk, Lucy realized that Erza and Serena haven't returned. "They still haven't returned?" Gray asks as he got done eating his fish. "Nope. Besides it must be hard to find a magic shop since our universes collided." Levy says.

"I'll go in town to find them; I need to pick up some pokéballs anyway for tomorrows lesson." Ash says as he stands up. He picks up his hat as Pikachu jumps on his shoulder. "Alright, see you Ash" Natsu says.

Ash leaves the Mansion and starts walking into the forest. He and Pikachu walk in silent for about 5 minutes, until Ash breaks the silence.

"Our lives are getting more interesting, eh buddy?" Ash says with his hands on his head. "Pikachu. (I agree)" Ash smiles a little and lets out a tiny chuckle.

"I can't wait to see how far our friends get with their magic." Ash says. He looks at his hands and then closes them into fists. "Maybe I should've learned magic with them as well."

Pikachu jumps on his Shoulder. "Pika pika (what's done is done.)" Ash smiles as Pikachu jumps on him. "I'll ask Makarov if I can still learn magic once we get back." Pikachu nods his head, along with Ash.

All of a sudden, Ash feels a strange presence, and hears rustling behind him. He turns around. "Hello?" Nothing there. "Did you hear anything Pikachu?" Pikachu tilts his head a little with a confusing stare. "Pikachu? (You okay Ash?)"

Ash shakes his head. "Must be hearing things. That blast really did a number on me." Ash says talking to himself. Then he feels the presence again and turns around again. Same results.

He keeps feeling it all over him and keeps turning expecting something to be there. He puts his hands on his head as Pikachu jumps off him. "Get out of my head!" He screams. Pikachu gets scared and backs away. Ash starts screaming violently. He bangs his fist on the ground hard. He looks up and sees something big and black. It leaps at him and slices him with its claw. He hits the ground. Before he passes out, he sees Pikachu run away. "Pi-ka-chu" he says quietly before passing out.

**With Serena and Erza:**

They entered the store in the town. They saw news vans almost everywhere in town and people reporting almost everyone. A news person comes up to both of them.

"Excuse me ladies, as you may know 2 worlds have collided together and we want to see if you 2 are wizards. Are you?" the newsman asks. Serena gets a sweat drop while Erza gets a tick mark. The news anchor keeps annoying them.

"Come on, I just want to know if you're wizards." He asks. He has a desperate look on his face. Serena sighs and says "Yes, we're wizards." The reporter gets excited.

"What type of magic do you girls use? Are you buying your gear now? How long have you been practicing?" He kept asking questions. Erza gets another tick mark. "Enough questions." Erza says. She takes the microphone and crushes it with her hands. "Hey!" She then punches the newsman and knocks him out. She then punches the camera lens. The camera man runs away.

They enter the shop. "Was knocking the guy out necessary?" Serena asks. "Yes" Erza says. Serena sighs and starts looking around for swords and armor for herself. She picks up one really long sword, and then drops it from it being too heavy. She tries lifting it up again but it is no good.

"Erza, how are you able to lift such heavy swords?" She says groaning while still trying to lift up the sword. Erza lifts up the sword with one hand with ease and puts it back on the display.

"Lots of practicing and training. However, I don't think you're the type to use heavy weaponry. Follow me." Erza says. They go past a bunch of weapons of every type. Swords, maces, guns, shields, etc. They finally get to the aisle that Erza wanted.

"Here we are." Erza says. Serena looks down the aisle and sees a bunch of daggers, knifes, and other small weapons. She looks at Erza with a confused look on her face. "Why are we here?" Serena asks.

Erza starts walking down the aisle and talking at the same time. "Like I said I don't think you're the type to carry and use heavy weaponry, that's why I want you to focus on speed. Daggers, shivs, knifes, short swords, all of these have low or medium attack power." Erza continues. "But they are fast, quick, agile, and if used correctly, can be a very good weapon. So I want you to train with these." She says.

"But I want to be able to swing huge swords and other weapons." Serena says. Erza puts a hand on Serena's shoulder. "You will, with time and practice. But I think you're more of a speed person then brute force." Erza answers. Serena sighs and looks at her skinny arms. "You're probably right." "Hey, you will be able to use bigger sword after enough training." Serena nods and starts looking at the verity of Daggers and knifes.

"Oooh, I like this one" Serena picks up a dagger. It had a medium length blade, a handle guard that was brown, and a silver blade that had some words carved into it.

"Ah, great choice." A voice says, startling the two girls. They turn around and see a person about 14 years old. He was carrying a large Warhammer on his shoulder. He looked a little overweight but was strong. He looked older than he really was. He had brown hair that was very thick. He had glasses and was wearing a white t-shirt that had a couple of stains on it.

He sets down the Warhammer and starts explaining the knife. "1 foot total length, 8 inch blade made of iron, hilt made from leather, and hand guard is made of oak wood." He says. He takes the dagger and starts examining it.

"You know a lot about this Dagger." Erza says. "I ought to, I made it myself. Oh I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Mitchell. I run the shop." He holds out his hand. Erza shakes it. "Erza. Nice to meet you." "Like wise" Serena shakes his hand. "I'm Serena." "Nice to meet both of you." Mitchell replies.

"So you run this entire shop?" Erza asks. "Only half, me and my sister share this shop. Anyway, you girls want this knife, correct?" Erza nods "We also want some armor." Serena adds.

"Not yet, I want you to train some more before handling some armor." "Don't worry; we have light armor and training armor, perfect for those who aren't strong enough to use heavy armor." Mitchell explains.

"Serena, you stay here and test out some of these knives, while I take Erza to the Armor and get the details of the armor that will help you." He says. "Shouldn't I go with you?" Serena asks. Mitchell shakes his head no. "It's easier to change armor if you don't like it. A weapon however, isn't. I can't make a knife longer or shorter, nor can I change its weight. Try out a couple of more weapons, see which you like more, then you'll take that one with you."

Serena agrees and starts looking for some more weapons. She picks up a light stiletto knife and starts swinging it around. She doesn't like how short the blade is. "I have no idea how to pick a weapon." She thinks to herself. She really liked the first one though.

After 5 minutes, she picks up a knife she liked and short sword. Then, she noticed a knife with a glass case that was holding a large knife. She went up to it. The knife had skulls carved on the hilt, the guard was pointing up along with the blade.

"…so you can create customized armor for Serena?" "Yeah, but it will take some time that's why I want you to use this. It's light training armor." "Got ya. Hey Serena." Erza says. "Hey. Mitchell, is this a specialty item or something?" Serena says.

Mitchell looks at the knife. "No, this item is not for sale." He looks for something behind it and takes out a sign. "I wish this wouldn't keep falling." Mitchell says to himself. He puts up the sign. In big bold letters, it says '**Decoration Only. Not For Sale.**' "All right then. Now that that's handled, Serena, follow me." He starts walking toward the front of the store.

"Why are you showing that knife if it isn't for sale?" Serena asks. "It's a family heirloom. It's been passed down for centuries. My sister is passing it down to me once I'm ready." He explains. "Has it seen some battles?" Erza asks. Mitchell nods. They finally get to the front of the store. Mitchell hops over the counter.

"All right, so that's one light training armor, two knives, one short sword, and customized armor for Serena. That will be, 150 dollars." Erza reaches into her pocket but then realizes, all of her money was destroyed when she came to this universe. "I…uh…don't have any money." Erza says embarrassed.

Mitchell sighs, and then says "It's okay, just pay me when you get the chance. I trust you to pay me back." Erza nods in agreement. "All right, Serena, Step in the back here to get measured." "Measured?" "Yeah, I need to take your measurements so I can get the right customized armor for you." Mitchell explains.

Serena crosses her arms over chest. "You're going to take my measurements?" Serena say angrily and nervous. Mitchell blushes. "No, no. My sister is. Don't worry, I…I'm sorry about the confusion."

Serena goes into the waiting room. It was a medium sized room. The place has 2 dressing rooms to the side. One for women, and one for men. There is another door across from where Serena entered. Serena assumed that was their bedroom. Around the room was decorated with paintings of fighting and armor and swords. Some weapons were lying on the floor. It was a nice room but a little messy.

"Hey sis, can you help Serena? She needs to get measured." Mitchell says. There is no answer. "Sis, you okay?" again no answer. Mitchell goes up to his room and opens the door. "Unbelievable." He says to himself. He goes into his room.

Serena gets curious and looks into the room he went into. It was almost like a living room. It was huge. There was a T.V. a ps4 next to it, a desk with a computer, and two beds. One of the beds was occupied. Mitchell was standing next to it, arms crossed. Serena wanted to see what would happen but didn't want to be nosey.

"Serena, if you wanted to come in, you could've asked." Mitchell says without looking at the door. Serena gets shocked that Mitchell was able to sense her. She gets up and walks in the big room. "I'm surprised how big this room is." Serena says. "That's because my sister and I bought 2 spaces. One for home, the other is the store." "But didn't the universes colliding destroy anything?" "Nope. When we regain consciousness, we woke as if nothing happened. Of course, we were in your universe then." He says. He starts looking around the room for something, while Serena admires the room.

"Hey, what's in that room?" she says noticing a room that has a glowing dim light. Mitchell looks over at the door while looking in a box. "That's the training and experiment room me and my sister made. Don't go in there. We are in the middle of an experiment." He says. Serena nods and ignores the door.

"Found it." Mitchell whispers to himself. "Alright Serena, just wait back in the waiting room. Oh, and whatever you hear, do NOT come into the room, everything will be okay." Mitchell says as he pushes Serena out of the room. He has an air horn in his hand. "What do you mean…" But before Serena can finish a sentence, she's in the waiting room. She sits in a chair waiting for, something. Then, she hears the air horn. Followed by screaming and laughing.

"MITCHELL, YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THAT!" a woman's voice screams. Serena looks at the bedroom door and gets a little scared. A minute passes and the laughing stopped. The bedroom door open and out comes an 18 year old girl.

"Hi there, I'm Luna, what's your name?" Serena looks at Luna. She is wearing a black t-shirt that says 'Weapon master' in white writing with a skull and crossbones below it. She is also wearing loose jeans, and white sneakers. She has a slender figure, but seems very strong, much like Erza. She also has medium sized breasts.

"I'm Serena. What was that about?" She says pointing at the door. "Oh my brother just got a beating from waking me up with that air horn." Luna says pointing her thumb back. "That's you fault for staying up all night working on the experiment." Mitchell says coming out of the room, rubbing his head. "Yeah, yeah." Luna says. Mitchell goes out into the store area. "All right Serena, if you would come into the dressing room with me, we'll get you measured, and then we'll make your armor." Luna says.

They both enter the dressing area. They walked past the dressing rooms until the total end. They both enter the room. There is a weighing scale, some tape measures, and a mirror. "Okay, now undress, I'll take your measurements, jot them down on this notebook, and then we're done." Luna says.

Serena gets a little nervous. "I have to undress?" she says blushing. Luna just smiles and says "Relax. We're both girls in here aren't we? You don't have to be embarrassed." Serena sighs and says "All right." and starts to undress.

**With Mitchell and Erza:**

Mitchell went into his store. He went over to the war hammer he set down earlier, to which he found missing. "Where did…" "I put over with the rest of the war hammers." Erza says sneaking up behind him. Mitchell gets startled and jumps when he hears her voice. He turns and sees Erza. "Oh, thanks Erza." They both start talking about what kind of fights they've been in, weapons they have, and stories about their lives. Then, a man wearing a suit and a camera man comes in.

"Ah hell." Mitchell walks up to the man with a fake smile on his face. "Welcome to my shop, how may I help you?" He says. "Hi, I hear this is a weapon shop for requip wizards is that true?" "Yes" "Even though you are 14 and your sister 18?" "Yes" "Do you sell other magic items?" "Yes" "Do you use magic?" "Yes" Mitchell says his voice slightly giving off that he was annoyed. "What type of magic do you use?" "I'm not comfortable answering that question." Mitchell says started to get angry now.

The newsman raises an eyebrow, clearly knowing he hit something good. "What, is it a lost magic? Is it illegal? Are you just weak?" That struck a nerve. Mitchell grabs the news anchor by the suit and pulls him closer to himself. "You're about 2 minutes away from me kicking your ass. Now, get out of my store." He says. The newsman slaps Mitchell's hands off of him.

He turns to the camera man and says "Turn the camera off." He then turns to Mitchell. "Looks like you need to learn some manners kid. Luckily for you, I'm good at teaching people manners." He makes a fist that turns into a flame. In other words, a fire user. "And I always, get the story I need."

He takes a swing at Mitchell and Mitchell dodges. Erza sees this happening and tries to interfere. She grabs the newsman and throws him into the wall. But then she is frozen by her feet. The cameraman just used ice magic on her. "Ah, Titania Erza. Now that you're out of the way, I can finish off…" The newsman stops talking. He looks around trying to find Mitchell.

"Where's the brat?" He says. "Don't know. Ah well let's just finish off Titania here and see if he comes out." The cameraman freezes Erza until only her head is showing. The Newman makes a fire fist, and swings at Erza's head. Erza looks away waiting for the blow. When it never comes she looks and sees that Mitchell's hand stopped the blow.

"Hitting a woman is bad enough as it is, but hitting her unarmed? Now that's just plain evil." He then, also, makes a fire fist and punches the newsman in the gut. He then Elbows is back, and punches the back of his head. The cameraman shoots icicles at Mitchell, but Mitchell just shoots out a huge flame melting all of them, and melting the ice Erza was stuck in. Erza then turned to the camera man, and kneed him in the gut. She then kicks him in the face.

"Thanks Erza. Would you do the honor of throwing them out of my store?" Mitchell asks. "Gladly." She picks up both of them and starts walking to the door, which Mitchell opened.

Erza throws both of them to the ground. They groan as they get up. Mitchell then drops the camera and stomps on it. "Next time I see you in my store, you're going to wind up in the emergency room, hooked up to life support." Mitchell threatens.

The 2 guys just start laughing. "When our superiors see us like this, and we tell them what happened, your store will be shut down." The newsman says laughing. People are starting to take notice at what happened. "Well when your superiors take a look at my cameras, you'll get fired, seeing what you do to get your 'stories.' Now, get out of my sight!" He screams at them. They get up and start running away.

Erza is about to apologize about destroying their store, but sees that everything is the same. "In case you're wondering, we encased the store with magic, so if we had to deal with thieves or something, we wouldn't need to clean up the store afterwords." Mitchell says reading Erza's mind.

Then Luna and Serena come out talking and giggling. "All right Mitchell, I have Serena's measurements. It should take about a week for us to get it done." Luna says. Mitchell nods. Erza and Serena gather the stuff they wanted, and start to head out.

"So that's all the weapons you got, along with light training armor, and custom armor which leads to 150 dollars." Luna says. "Tell you what; I'll help you carry the stuff to where you guys are living for helping me with the news idiot." Mitchell says. "And I can pay you whenever I get the money?" Erza says. Mitchell nods and Erza gets a smile on her face. "You are by far, the best Merchant I have ever met." She says. The siblings smile at that comment. "All right, lets head out." Mitchell says carrying the short sword. Erza is carrying the other weapons while Serena wears the armor.

"Why do I need to wear the ugly armor?" she whines. "You need to get used to the weight of it. Besides, it looks nice on you." Luna compliments. Mitchell waves goodbye to his sister as they leave.

**15 minutes later:**

As Serena was sweating and groaning, in front of her were Mitchell and Erza chatting. "I don't know why, but it looks like only Fairy Tail members aged backwards." Mitchell says. Erza sighs and says "It's okay, I'm sure Master will find some way to get us back to our normal ages." Erza says. "Okay, can I take a break now?" Serena says almost collapsing from exhaustion.

Mitchell looks at his watch and says "Okay yeah, you can take a break." Serena takes off the armor and sits down. The white shirt she was wearing underneath was filled with sweat. "Erza I don't know how you can stand wearing armor 24/7." Serna says.

"Why don't we all take a break?" Erza says. They all sit underneath a tree in the shade. They start talking and laughing and basicly enjoying the break. Just then, they hear a scream.

"What was that?" Mitchell asked. They all turned there heads to the area where the scream came from. They hear another one. "Someone's in trouble!" Erza says. And she gets up and starts running to the cream. Serena carried her armor on her back while Mitchell gathered the swords.

They are near where the scream came from when Erza trips over a yellow rock. She is then shocked by something. Mitchell and Serena come running up, both breathing heavily. "Pikachu!" Serena yells. She drops her armor and picks up the yellow mouse.

"Why are you here?" She asks it. It then hits her. "Was that Ash screaming?" She asks with a hint of panic in her voice. Pikachu nods and jumps out of her hands, and starts running in a bush nearby pointing toward the direction.

"Lets go." Serena says. They follow Pikachu until they reach a clearing. Ash is in the middle of it, passed out, face facing the ground. "Ash!" Serena says and she runs toward him and turns him over. Mitchell starts looking around.

"The person or thing that did this might still be around. I'm going to look around. Keep him from dying." Mitchell says. He drops the sword and darts into the forest.

Serena had a worried look on her face when Mitchell said 'dying'. Erza puts her hand on Serena's shoulder. "It's all right, I'm sure he didn't mean to say dying. Just a spur in the moment." Erza answers. Serena smiles at Erza trying to cheer her up.

Ash starts coughing. Serena doesn't know what to do. "Quick turn him over." Erza says. Serena does as she is told. Ash starts coughing up blood and then eventually throws up. They wait for Mitchell to give them the all clear. "What's taking him so long?" Serena mumbles looking at the sick Ash. Erza just stares at the forest.

Just then, Serena notices that Ash hasn't groaned in a while. She gets close to his mouth and hears nothing. Which is exactly the problem. "He isn't breathing. He isn't breathing!" Serna screams out. Erza checks his pulse. It is faint. "Quick, do CPR!" She says. Serena lies him down and starts doing compressions. She checks to see if his breathing is better. It isn't.

"You need to do mouth to mouth." Erza says. "What?" Serena says blushing slightly. "Yeah. Put your lips on his and blow into his mouth." Erza says. Of all the things Erza was, she was not subtle or good with words. Serena blushed a little more before getting ready to do mouth to mouth. As their lips were about to touch, Mitchell comes out of the woods. Serena looks up. He starts coming up to both of them.

"What's happening?" He asks. "He stopped breathing I was just about to do mouth to mouth." Serena says, still blushing a little bit. Mitchell looks down at Ash. He studies him for a while. Then Mitchell's eyes go wide.

"I know what's wrong with him. Quick, is the mansion your guild is staying at near here?" Mitchell asks. They both nod. "Where?" Erza points in the direction where the mansion is. "Does it have medical supplies?" "Yes but I don't…" Mitchell doesn't bother and picks up Ash, and starts running the direction. They both noticed that his knuckles were red but ignore it.

As they run toward the mansion, Serena and Erza can hear Mitchell talking to himself at times saying things like "Why now?" or "This can't be happening." They are at the mansion in less than 2 minutes. Mitchell stands still and looks at the Mansion.

"Mitchell, are you okay?" Erza asks. Mitchell shakes his head and says "Yeah, yeah, just, this place feels so familiar." He shakes his head and enters the mansion. The guild was just pouring out of the dining hall when he broke through the door. Everyone looked at him, and then looked at Erza and Serena.

"Serena, what's going on?" "Erza what happened?" "Is everything okay?" "Who is this guy?" Everyone keeps asking questions. "Where is the medic area?" Mitchell's voices booms over everyone else. "I'm not taking you anywhere until you tell us what's wrong with Ash." Makarov says.

"I'll explain later, just show Mitchell where the medic area is! Ash has been attacked!" Serena yells. Clemont and Bonnie's eyes widen. Natsu looks at Mitchell and then at Ash.

"All right it's over here." Natsu says once he sees Ash. They go down the hallway for 2 minutes until they reach the medical room. Wendy comes up from behind them. "Is there any way I can help? I have healing magic." She says to Mitchell.

Mitchell enters the room and places Ash on the table. He then looks at Wendy and says "Yeah. Thanks. I'm going to tell you where I want you to start healing him alright." He says. Wendy nods and does as she is told. "Okay heal him here," he points at his chest. "here," he points at his left leg, "and here." He points at Ash's forehead. Wendy heals where Mitchell told her to.

"Thanks." Mitchell says. "Okay, can you tell the guild not to worry about Ash? I got the rest from here." "Okay." Wendy says. She leaves the room and Mitchell closes the door behind her.

**30 minutes later:**

Almost everyone is still up wondering about Ash. Natsu is pacing around with Clemont, Bonnie and Wendy are waiting in silence, and the rest of the guild are talking about what could've happen. The clock, then struck midnight.

When Mitchell comes into the hall, everyone stops and looks at him. Mitchell is silent for a minute. He then, says "Ash is fine. He just needs rest. I want him to stay in bed all day tomorrow." Everyone relaxes. They all start heading to their rooms. Girls on the left side of the mansion, guys on the right side. By 12:30, the entire mansion was silent.

**The next day, at 8:00.**

The guild was up in the dining room, getting ready for breakfast. The only one who wasn't there was Mitchell, and of course Ash. "Where is Mitchell?" Gajeel asks. "I think he went to explore the mansion." Levy says. Mira and Kinana were just about to serve breakfast, when the door opens. Everyone was expecting Mitchell. But it wasn't Mitchell, It was Ash.

"Ash what are you doing here? You should be in bed." Natsu calls out. "Yeah, come on, I'll take you to our room." Clemont says grabbing Ash's shoulder. Ash shrugs off Clemont's hand. Clemont turns around to see why Ash did that.

"Ash, are you all right?" Clemont asks. When Ash looks up at Clemont, Clemont notices he has an angry expression on his face. And his normal brown eyes weren't there. It was replaced with red, soulless eyes. Ash makes a fist, and then punches Clemont in the gut. Everyone stares in horror. Ash then looks at everyone else, picks up Clemont, and throws him at Natsu and Romeo, who were sitting next to each other. He then, looks around the table with the red eyes, and charges.

**What is wrong with Ash? Why is he attacking his friends? And what was that dark thing that attacked him? Find out, in the next chapter.**

**A/N Suspense! Hey guys, I haven't forgotten about . I know a couple authors are busy with School or completely forgot about the website, but I haven't. But now that school started, it is going to be hard for me to update regularly. I will try my best to update as much as I can. Hope you enjoyed, and hope you guys liked this extra long chapter. A big fight coming in the next chapter.**


End file.
